Enter the Collectors
by spectre4hire
Summary: Commander Shepard leads his squad into the unknown as they are sent to explore a Collector ship. However not all is as it appears, and there are many secrets and discoveries for Shepard to uncover. Will he be able to make it out of the ship alive?
1. Prologue

A/N: I found boarding the Collector ship one of the best parts in Mass Effect 2, the suspense, the discoveries, entering the unknown it made for great game play, keeping me at the edge of my seat. Now in my first fan fiction I will try to relive these moments, taking liberty from both the game and dialogue. My inspiration for this piece was James Cameron's classic _**Aliens**_. I hope you enjoy it, please review, I welcome any criticism or comments.

I don't own the story, or the characters, Bioware does.

**Prologue**

It was late in the evening, the simulated time on the ship was past two am but Normandy's SR-2 XO Miranda Lawson was still up, she sat at her desk, stifling a yawn, her terminal was on, the option glowing on it was accessing Commander Shepard's private messages.

She groaned frustrated at her current conundrum, _**what is the matter with me? I never had a problem with this before?**_

Miranda massaged her head gently, trying her best to force out the aches and frustration, which she felt building up in her mind.

Looking back up at the terminal, she still couldn't get herself to enter Shepard's private messages. _**Damn it.**_

Miranda didn't want to acknowledge the fact but her opinion and feelings towards the Commander had changed drastically since they joined forces, a thought that the Cerberus agent would have deemed impossible. However now she was unable to access Shepard's messages, clear proof that new opinions and thoughts were forming about her commander, not all of which she could understand.

Miranda could hear several voices coming from the mess hall, they were of several members of the crew, Mess Sergeant Gardener, Private Hawthorne, Private Goldstein, Private Hadley, the engineers Donnelly and Daniels and their very own commander Shepard. They were playing poker and had been rowdy all night.

It was something as simple as playing poker with your crewmen that brought many of the crew on board into loyalty for their commander, he had gotten their respect from his previous missions but not their loyalty. He earned that with wanting to talk to each one, wanting to know them better, wanting to know if they needed anything, it was true dedication to everyone on board.

But now after hours of playing poker, the crew seemed that they were finally calling it a night, chairs were being pushed in, the men were saying their good nights, Miranda could hear Donnelly complain about how Shepard had hustled him, but the other engineer Daniels only laughed telling him it served him right for trying to hustle the commander. The crew laughed and went off to their barracks.

Miranda's own relations with the crew had been a lot better in the past few weeks since Horizon. She had eased up on them, not watching over their backs, or asking for constant reports, even allowing them the occasional break. All of these had been recommended by Shepard.

Miranda at first declined believing it was wrong to breach protocol, it was how she was taught in Cerberus but when she finally relented in the last few weeks she was surprised at the results.

It was not just the crew the squad was also beginning to look at their XO differently. A mutual respect was always there, but there was still animosity towards each other. It was when Miranda's own personality began to show especially when she was around Shepard, clearly affecting the other squad members who up to that point always looked at her as the Ice queen or as the Cerberus cheerleader.

One person had brought all of these changes on her and it was the person she would have never suspected Commander Shepard. He had even helped her take down thugs who were after her sister, not allowing her to shoot Niket when it was revealed that he had betrayed her and then urged her to talk to her sister. Just thinking of Shepard's name brought a new confusing feeling to the Cerberus operative.

Deciding she needed a break from her office, Miranda got out of her office, walking over to the kitchen where she was sure Gardener kept some contraband.

"Miranda?"

Miranda was caught off guard at the sound of her name, not expecting any one to be up. Her quick reflexes toned from years of training, had her spin around to see Shepard was sitting at the table alone in front of him was Gardener's whiskey and his glass.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Shepard said clearly amused at the reaction he had gotten from the XO

"You didn't scare me, I just thought everyone went to bed," corrected Miranda.

"Oh ok, are you looking for something particular this late?"

"Yes, but it seems that you and the crew already got to it," answered Miranda honestly noting that less than a quarter remained in the bottle.

Shepard looked confused for a moment before realizing that he had the Whiskey in front of him. He released a small smirk, trying his best to look innocent, "there is still some left."

Miranda approached him unaware of how much he had consumed during the poker game. "I do not know if it would be appropriate if both the commander and the XO were drinking."

Shepard chuckled, "relax Lawson, this is my first," Shepard held his cup; a little bit of brown liquid could be seen before he finished it in one sip.

Miranda sat across from him, as Shepard slid the bottle to her. Miranda wondered how much the crew had drank, wondering how they would be able to work during their next shift but Miranda's own XO frets suddenly stopped upon noticing that the commander was watching her. A new feeling came over her no longer caring about the repercussions, taking a long sip from the bottle, feeling the burning sensation tingle her throat before she put the bottle to the table. She was even more pleased with herself noticing Shepard's surprised expression.

"I didn't take you for a girl who liked whiskey."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Commander," Miranda said a bit to informally.

Shepard smiled but did not speak, leaning back in his chair, his attention on the ceiling.

"How did the poker game turn out?"

Shepard released a small chuckle, "were we that loud?"

"Enough to know what you guys were doing but not enough to distract me."

"Gardener spent most of the game drinking, so he lost the majority of his credits, before falling asleep at the table. Besides collecting Gardener's money, it was pretty much even."

Miranda was pleased to hear that the crew did not partake in as much drinking as she had thought. _**You're doing it again, **_Miranda caught herself thinking the way she always did, frustrated with her old habits, she was determined to silence her old self for this conversation with her commander.

"There was something I always wanted to ask you," Miranda said suddenly interrupting the silence.

Shepard slowly returned his attention to Miranda, "Which is?"

Miranda was hesitant, she didn't know how to ask the question but it was something that lingered in the back of her mind since her days at the Lazarus project when she read all of Shepard's reports. "It was about Saren, I read the reports that you, Garrus, Wrex and Ashley filed after the attack on the citadel."

"I thought those were classified?" interrupted a confused Shepard.

"Cerberus has its ways," Miranda replied vaguely.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Shepard deciding better not to ask about how Cerberus got the files.

"I just wanted to know if it was true, that you actually persuaded Saren at the citadel tower and he ended up killing himself?" asked Miranda.

Shepard only nodded, pouring himself his second drink.

"But why?" the words came out before Miranda could stop herself.

Shepard looked a bit amused, "you mean why I would show him mercy? And not just run in there with my guns a blazing?"

Miranda didn't answer; she honestly would have had it played out that way. _**But the wa**__**y Shepard **__**addressed that option it**__** sounded **__**to clearly have been **__**the stupid choice.**_

"I am sure because of your Cerberus connections you know about Virmire. It was on Virmire when I got this scar. (Shepard pointed to a thin crescent cut under his right eye) More importantly it was also when I realized that Saren wasn't truly convinced about the choices he had made. Saren was still there, the honorable spectre wasn't gone it was only buried. So when I faced him on the Citadel I was sure I could speak to him. Thankfully I was able to persuade him that the choices he had made had been wrong, he repented before killing himself," Shepard spoke seriously but his words almost sounded casual as if the accomplishment wasn't even worth mentioning.

"After all the wrong he committed, why bother talking to him? Lives were at stake Shepard." Miranda said voicing her own opinion on the situation trying her best to keep her tone professional.

Shepard smiled amused at Miranda's quick and confidant reply. _**Does she even know how predicable she is**_ Shepard mused before taking a long sip of whiskey, nearly draining his cup, the burning sensation tingled the back of his throat before moving down.

Miranda sighed inwardly, realizing that she was doing it again; she was judging him, allowing her Ice Queen persona to dominate her voice. "I am sorry Shepard; I shouldn't be questioning your actions especially after everything you have accomplished. You have proven yourself time and time again and yet with me," Miranda paused she didn't know if she should continue or not, Shepard already had a lot of burden to shoulder. _**I**__**t would be selfish **__**of me**__** to vent all of **__**my **__**frustrations on him.**_

"You are referring to your dad?" Shepard asked his eyes were fixed on her. "Miranda you are too hard on yourself, you're a very good officer and have proven it, time and time again during this mission."

"You don't understand Shepard, I was designed to be perfect, my looks, my genes, my training, my intelligence was all developed by my father, but even with all that was given to me, you are my superior in every way." Miranda said her voice was soft, laced with a burden that she had carried silently to herself for all of her life.

"This isn't a competition Miranda, because you don't need to worry, I am not trying to replace you as the Illusive man's sidekick." Shepard joked.

Miranda released a smirk but did not speak keeping her head down, staring at the table, lost in thought from all that she had known and was taught and how even with all she had been given she failed.

"Sure your father created you and Cerberus high toned your skills, but does that mean that I cannot compliment you on your talents. Because your actions and choices make them your own, not your father, not the Illusive man, only you," Shepard said in a more serious tone.

"Compliments?" Miranda asked playfully, looking up to see Shepard's fiery eyes were staring at her intently.

"There is much to admire," Shepard answered in a very casually tone.

"Shepard wait." Miranda said believing that this conversation was about to head in another direction.

Shepard reached his hand across the table, gently brushing back strands of Miranda's hair, which had fallen in front of her face. His hand grazed across her soft cheek before he brought it back to the table.

Miranda's body quivered at his touch, though she wanted to lecture him on protocol, she found herself unable to speak, as her heart beat faster and faster, secretly yearning for his touch.

"Miranda you can't deny the way you feel," Shepard said his voice soft but strong.

"No Shepard I can't but the mission is too important," replied Miranda sternly.

"Miranda what I believe we have is something important too."

Miranda had never felt this way before a part of her wanted to lunge across the table towards Shepard but the more experienced and sensible Miranda wanted to withdraw to her room before temptation could arise. "Maybe it is but this mission is likely a one way trip."

"Then maybe this relationship will properly encourage you to want to come back alive."

"Fine I do feel something for you" Miranda admitted very relieved to have finally admitted out loud her feelings for Shepard. "But if I lost you… you just have to promise me you won't die." Miranda stopped at her words; she didn't want to sound to cold or cautious because when it came to Shepard, she was willing to risk it all for him.

"I already died once Miranda, I don't plan on doing it again," Shepard replied sincerely not wanting to cause Miranda any pain.

Miranda smiled realizing that Shepard meant every word in which he spoke, "so then where does that leave us?"

Shepard returned Miranda's smile, he leaned across the table and before she could react, he kissed her gently but passionately.

Miranda returned the kiss, releasing all of the built up restraint that she allowed to fester for so many months. She ran her hand across his face, tracing the outline of his Virmire scar with her fingers.

"Commander," Joker's voice echoed over the loudspeaker.

The Commander and the XO parted from their embrace; both were a bit amused and annoyed with the helmsman's interruption.

"Yes Joker?" asked Shepard.

"It is the Illusive man, he wants to speak with you. He says it is urgent," informed Joker.

"Alright, I will be in the briefing room right away. Thanks Joker,"

"Joker out."

"Do you know anything about this?" Shepard asked.

Miranda shrugged before shaking her head.

Shepard stood from his chair, "then I better see what he wants."


	2. Calibrations for the Collectors

** Calibrations for the Collectors**

"Cheerleader where is the commander?" asked Jack brusquely.

The squad under the commander's orders had gathered in the briefing room, it had been a few hours since Shepard had spoken with the Illusive man and he had only told Miranda and Joker about where they were going, since the rest of the squad had still been sleeping but now as they drew near the other squad needed to be informed of the detour.

"Patience Jack, Shepard will be here soon," replied Miranda.

The doors of the briefing room opened as Shepard walked in. "Sorry for the wait, and sorry for keeping you in the dark."

"Where are we going Shepard?" asked Tali. The first of the squad to ask the question that was on all of their minds.

"The Illusive man was able to decrypt a Turian distress call, apparently a Turian frigate bumped into a collector ship, the Turian ship has been destroyed but not before disabling the ship," answered Shepard.

"How can this Turian ship disable a collector vessel?" asked Jacob.

"Luck," answered Shepard.

"I do not know Shepard this may be a trap," commented Thane in his raspy voice.

"I am hoping it is," replied Grunt with a hearty chuckle.

"So what is the plan Shepard?" asked Garrus.

"We will be boarding it," answered Shepard plainly.

Grunt snorted his pleasure, Jack rolled her eyes, Thane remained quite still, while Jacob shook his head.

"So who is going?" asked Garrus.

Shepard smiled, "how many can the shuttle hold?"

"The shuttle can technically fit your entire squad commander," answered Miranda.

Shepard turned to her a bit confused, "that is odd when or why would I ever need the entire squad on the shuttle?"

"But comfortably five," answered Miranda ignoring Shepard's question as irrelevant to the subject at hand.

"I am not going to lie to you guys, I am as suspicious as you, but we need to get information about these people if we plan on stopping them" commented Shepard. "So Grunt, Garrus, Thane, Jacob suit up and meet me in the cargo hold in fifteen minutes."

"Hehehe, this should be fun." Grunt commented cracking his fists.

"I guess this would be us walking into hell, right Shepard?" Garrus remarked.

"Be careful commander," Jack said.

"I didn't know you cared, Jack," replied Shepard.

"I don't but it will be a pain in the ass, if we get stuck permanently with the cheerleader," replied an honest Jack.

Miranda decided it best not to reply to Jack's insubordination.

"Don't worry Jack it will only be for a few hours, I am sure you can manage."

Tali stopped for a moment turning to face Shepard, "be careful Shepard."

Shepard smiled, gently patting Tali on the shoulder, "I appreciate the concern Tali, look after the ship."

The squad dispersed with Jacob, Thane, going into the armory with Grunt and Garrus behind; all of them conversing on what they should be expecting on the ship.

* * *

Shepard turned to Miranda before nodding, as she left, she had been given her own orders by the commander before the squad had. They both agreed that it would be too risky to send both the commander, and the XO aboard in case something went awry, so Miranda was to stay to look after the ship, and monitor the crew.

"Is the equipment ready?" asked Shepard.

The commander and XO were walking side-by-side entering the elevator.

Miranda nodded, "as ready as it can be, Hawthorne and myself will bring it to the cargo hold."

"Good," Shepard replied stepping off onto deck one where his private cabin was. Shepard's head was swimming about the mission ahead of him, he had boarded dozens of hostile ships, but he always knew what to expect when he boarded a mercenary ship but the collectors? It was an entirely different, dozens of scenarios flashed through Shepard's head as he fastened his N7 armor, grabbing his helmet he stepped back out of the cabin.

Miranda was waiting in the elevator for Shepard to return and when the doors to his room opened to reveal that he was dressed in his ebony N7 armor, with the red stripe down his right arm. Miranda gave him a devious smirk before running her fingers down his arm.

"Don't tempt me Miranda," Shepard said playfully as the elevator doors closed.

Miranda only chuckled.

* * *

Jacob was examining the upgrades on his pistol going through his mental checklist before finally strapping it to its holster.

Garrus was peering through the scope of his rifle making last minute adjustments.

Thane was standing off alone, his hands behind his back, his head lowered he looked to be praying.

Grunt was jogging in place, while pounding his fists together.

The doors of the cargo hold opened as Commander Shepard, Miranda Lawson and Private Hawthorne approached them.

"It is about time Battle master." Grunt said clearly anxious to head over to the ship.

"What do you have there commander?" asked Garrus noticing a small tray that Hawthorne was carrying.

"Just Cerberus dollars at work," answered Shepard.

"These are for the mission," Miranda clarified.

"And what exactly are they?" asked Garrus suspiciously.

Miranda motioned to Hawthorne who stepped between Miranda and the squad holding the small tray. "These are cameras that you will attach to your helmets, the Normandy will be able to receive the images as they come in and record them for further study."

The cameras were black, and were the size and shape of a human thumb, with a fingernail size lens at its tip.

"Why are we getting these now?" asked Garrus picking up one of the cameras, examining it closely.

"Because few have been aboard a collector ship, and we can hopefully find information that will be essential to surviving this mission," answered Miranda who was in her Cerberus operative role.

"Don't worry Garrus, they wont bite." Shepard teased.

Garrus rolled his eyes before carefully attaching his camera to the side of his helmet, the others did like wise.

"These are state of the art," commented Thane dryly before putting his on.

"Only the best for Cerberus."

Jacob had to assist with Grunt's since the krogan was too impatient in making sure that it was securely fastened.

"And one more thing," Miranda said holding out a small star shaped amp.

"What kind of amps are these?" asked Jacob.

"They will monitor your life signs," answered Miranda handing Jacob his.

Each one of the amps had been designated for a specific squad member, with the name etched on the bottom.

"We have one for each of the squad, they are highly advanced but we have never tried them in the field," commented Miranda.

"So I suppose we should be honored, that we are now Cerberus test subjects," Garrus said attaching his amp to his armor.

"Is the shuttle ready?" asked Shepard.

"Yes sir," answered Jacob.

"All right prep launch lets leave in 60," ordered Shepard.

Grunt laughed, "looking forward to it." Grunt stepped into the shuttle, with Jacob and Thane following.

"You forgot yours commander," Miranda said picking up the amp with Shepard engraved into it.

"Oh yea," Shepard said.

Miranda installed the amp into the front of Shepard's armor after the amp was firmly in place, her fingers lingered on his chest plate for several seconds before looking up into his eyes. She couldn't say anything about how she was feeling, but looking into his eyes, she was able to express her true feelings for him, after seeing Shepard nod and the corners of his mouth turn up into a small smile.

Miranda tapped his armor with her fingers before putting her hands to her side. "Be safe squad."

"Take care of the ship Lawson," Shepard said standing on the shuttle's side.

Hawthorne was already heading back towards the doors, and the squad was in their seats with the shuttle engines revving.

"Remember your promise Shepard," Miranda said in a near whisper before saluting her commander.

"I will." Shepard replied before turning into the shuttle as the doors closed.

"You have anything you want to tell me?" Garrus asked as Shepard sat down next to him. Garrus spoke softly so that the other squad members could not hear him.

"As important as entering a collector ship? No," answered Shepard sarcastically.

Garrus shrugged, "just trying to bond Shepard." His mandibles twitched into a smile.

Shepard rolled his eyes, unable to stop himself from smiling, "We have a mission to prepare for men," Shepard said loudly so that the other squad members turned to him.

They all nodded, they all looked ready for action, ready to face anything that the collectors could throw at them, if they were even collectors there.

Miranda watched from the deck the shuttle exit the Normandy and makes it approach towards the collector ship. Miranda brought back her composure, removing all emotion from her face and headed towards the elevator and to the cockpit.


	3. Into the Unknown

** Into the Unknown**

The elevator doors hissed open as Executive Officer Miranda Lawson stepped onto the command deck.

"Officer," greeted Yeoman Chambers with a smile and a salute.

Miranda returned the yeoman's salute, "At ease Chambers." Miranda said softly before walking around the Galaxy map approaching the cockpit.

The last few hours for Miranda Lawson had been anything less then complicated, revealing her true feelings for her commander before the two were able to share a brief but passionate kiss before being interrupted by their current mission. Miranda had spent the hours in between making sure that both the amps and cameras were ready for action, nothing could go wrong during this mission. Shepard the man she grew to admire, respect and then love was leading a four team squad into a disabled and thought to be abandoned Collector Ship. As a Cerberus operative, and a veteran in the field, Miranda didn't need to use her imagination to fear what could happen on that ship, but the squad was in good hands under the hero of Elysium and the bridge was now Miranda's.

While Miranda walked towards the cockpit she got a few friendly nods and smiles, the complete opposite reaction in which she use to get, when crewmen avoided eye contact, whispering Ice Queen as soon as she was out of earshot but that was the past.

"We have a visual on the collector ship." Joker said noticing Miranda approaching.

Miranda did not speak standing behind Joker's seat.

"Low emissions and passive in fared temperatures off line and thrusters are cold." Edi reported.

"That thing is massive." Joker commented.

Miranda had to agree looking out the view port to see the barely drifting collector vessel, which was larger, then any of the council's dreadnoughts that she had ever seen. It was truly an impressive and unique ship.

"How the hell do you think the turians took it out?" asked Joker.

Miranda shrugged, "you would have to ask them."

"Radar scans do not detect any hull breeches on the side facing us. I detect no mass effect field distortions. It appears as if the drive core is off line," reported Edi.

"Did you copy commander?" Miranda asked making sure Shepard was listening.

"Yes we did, shuttle is docking now," answered Shepard.

"Be safe Commander." Joker said

"Don't worry Joker you have Miranda there, this shouldn't take to long." Shepard said lightly.

"That is what I am afraid of," whispered Joker teasingly.

Miranda rolled her eyes before taking her own seat, she typed into the terminal as Five images appeared before Miranda on separate monitors, at the bottom of each image was the name of whose camera it was. The name in the middle was Shepard's.

Below the monitors were the vitals of each of the squad members.

The image from the camera was a bit grainy but the picture was clear enough for Miranda to see that this was a ship unlike anything she had seen before.

"Any buggies?" asked Joker trying to view the images from his seat.

Miranda shook her head, "not yet," answered Miranda "Shepard this is Miranda, picture and vitals are up. Proceed upon desire." Miranda kept her attention on the middle screen which was Shepard's display, her fingers nervously tapping her leg.

"Copy Lawson we are going in."

* * *

"Shuttle has landed," announced Jacob.

The shuttle doors hissed open as Garrus and Thane raised their guns, but there were no collectors just a corridor.

"Proceed," Shepard said.

Thane and Garrus were first to step out, Garrus's rifle raised and ready to fire as he swooped around the corridor making sure it was safe, Thane did likewise.

"It is secure." Garrus said.

Grunt groaned before stepping out, shot gun in hand, Jacob and Shepard followed out of the shuttle.

Jacob had his pistol raised while scanning the corridor, preparing for any sight of the collectors.

Shepard had his rifle raised while he stepped in front of his squad, "Any volunteers to venture down the dark corridors first?" Shepard's joke met with smirks and soft chuckles before he began walking into the corridor with Garrus and Thane at his back with Jacob and Grunt at the rear.

"This isn't spooky at all," Jacob mumbled sarcastically.

"Is this ship really abandoned?" Thane asked.

"Until they return to fix it," answered Shepard cautiously peering around the corner, his finger at the trigger, ready to fire if he had a collector in his sight but there was nothing but dim lights and eerie silence.

So they continued down the corridor, taking a brief moment to examine the ship's infrastructure. The ground and walls of the corridor was a material that none of the squad had ever encountered, the color was a light brown, and the material looked to be organic but how it came to be, they could only speculate and these men were not scientists but soldiers so they continued to press forward but the material seemed to have meshed with the steal or other metals that were apparent on the ship.

Leaving the corridor and entering a circular opening with taller ceilings on the floor were several pods strewn out. The room was two levels high with a ramp connecting the bottom floor to the upper level.

"These pods are small like my tank." Grunt noted dimly.

"Are these the pods they used on Horizon?" asked Thane studying one.

"Yea these are the ones," answered Jacob, his eyes furrowed, he was angry at just the thought of these pods being used on the colonists.

"This is horrible these colonists completely at the mercy of the collectors," added Garrus not happy with the image that came to him at the thought.

* * *

Miranda was looking at the organic ominous pods from the monitors, even from so far away Miranda could feel a shiver down her spine at the thought of those pods carrying helpless colonists to their deaths.

"Shepard I ran the signature of this into a databanks this is the same ship that was on Horizon." Edi said in her automated voice.

"Then maybe the turrets softened them for the turians," reasoned Shepard. His voice crackled over the speaker.

The squad was continuing towards the upper level, away from the pods.

Miranda saw something at the corner of the monitors, squinting all she could see was what looked to be a large mound. The other squad was walking right by it, possibly not being able to see it in these dimly lit corridors. "Wait Shepard pan right," Miranda instructed.

Shepard obeyed without question, and straight in front of him caused Miranda's heart to lurch and it took all of Miranda's focus not to throw up on the terminal.

In front of the squad was a large pile of human carcasses which had melded together, heads, limbs, torsos, hands, feet were all poking out, the mound must have been four feet high with the flesh in all stages of decaying.

"That is a lot of meat." Grunt commented grimly.

"I think I might be sick." Jacob admitted.

Miranda noticed his camera was focusing on his shoes, Jacob had bent over, away from the pile and was trying to catch his breath.

"These pour souls," Thane said softly upon seeing the pile of flesh. Thane also was now looking away from the pile, his head lowered while he murmured a pray for the dead, but he spoke so softly and so quickly, Miranda couldn't catch what he was saying.

To Miranda's dismay Shepard was stepping closer to the pile, the small lights on his helmet illuminating the grotesque image further. He got so close that Miranda could see a dead hand reaching out for her.

"No one deserves this." Shepard muttered, his voice calm and serious.

"To few in life ever get what they deserve." Thane observed dryly.

"Test subjects discarded at the end of the experiment." Jacob said with a shake of his head.

"Then we should make sure they can't do this again Shepard," commented Garrus.

Shepard stayed close to the pile for another few seconds, before standing up, "We need to end this." His voice was of true conviction, while his words did not waver.

Miranda could see the other faces of the squad while Shepard addressed them, they were all frowning but calm.

"Let us find out what the hell they are doing and then stop them, that way we can honor these colonist's gruesome deaths."

Grunt chuckled, "I can do that Commander."

"Agreed commander." Jacob replied with a serious head nod.

Garrus and Thane only nodded.

"Alright this is Shepard we are proceeding."

"Copy Shepard." Miranda replied still unable to rid the image of that pile of humans out of her head, it was unlike anything she had seen before. Miranda wondered was that pile just the tip of the iceberg, of what the collectors were doing to the humans, was the deeper the squad went into the ship, the more gruesome the discoveries would be, Miranda though had trouble trying to fathom what could top this true display of perversion. But Miranda couldn't focus on the collector experiments she had to stay focused on the squad, checking their vitals and their images, the vitals were good and all of them were moving forward. She could hear them conversing with one another, maybe even laughing but Miranda couldn't be sure they were talking to softly.


	4. The Discovery

** The Discovery**

After only a few more steps the squad found themselves in another open high ceiling room, with a path that led up a small embankment before the path snaked deeper into the ship.

Shepard was about to proceed before he stopped.

"Look at all of them," Jacob said in awe.

Shepard raised his rifle believing Jacob was referring to the collectors but when he looked up he could see no collectors just hundreds if not thousands of pods that were embedded into the ship, some of the pods were light while others were dark.

"On the ceiling more containers," Thane said dimly.

Above the squad, were hundreds if not thousands of pods some glowed gloomily while others were simply dark.

"How many do you think are full?" asked Grunt

"To many" answered Shepard. "Lawson, Edi are you getting this?"

"Are those more of those pods?" Miranda wondered out loud, her face hovering over the monitor, her eyes squinting, trying her best to estimate how many pods were up there.

"This must be where they are storing the colonists." Thane commented.

"Shepard I am getting a reading of the pods, there are no life signs it is possible that they failed when the ship lost power." Edi speculated.

Miranda could hear Shepard letting out a low sigh; he was clearly disappointed that there was nothing he could do for those colonists.

"Edi is there anything else you can tell us about them?" asked Miranda.

"All I can do is speculate, but these pods must serve as stasis pods for the human colonists once they are captured, while they are still paralyzed from the seeker's swarm but the technology to build and maintain these thousands of squads, the collectors must have gotten that knowledge from the Reapers." Edi answered.

Jacob had temporarily stopped to scan some of the few machines that could be found with his omni-tool.

"Let us proceed then," Shepard said seeing that Jacob had finished. Shepard had taken his sight off of the thousands of pods that loomed over them, he was now leading his squad up the slope.

While the squad climbed the scope, Miranda could see two large glass turrets towering over them, with a terminal stuck under the two towers. At the bottom of each tower it protruded forward.

In one of those tubes Miranda could see a dead collector. Miranda tried to see what the collector had died from but Shepard's camera was now focused on the terminal at the base between the two towers.

"Why would the collectors experiment on themselves?" Thane's voice came across even raspier over the speakers.

"Edi I am uploading the data from this terminal can you figure out what they were doing?" instructed Shepard.

"I am uploading," replied Edi. "Data received… analyzing."

Joker's terminal lit up as several windows opened up on his terminal. Joker could barely catch any of the words as numbers while Edi was scanning through them.

Miranda curiously looked over to Joker's terminal, hoping to catch a glimpse of the information while Edi speedily scanned through the new uploads.

"Anything?" asked a hopeful Miranda.

Edi though didn't reply.

Miranda was about to ask again when the AI finally spoke.

"Yes the collectors were running basic genetic comparisons between their species and humanity." answered Edi.

"Why were they testing their own people?" Shepard's question cackled over the speakers.

"Are they looking for similarities?" asked Miranda rationalizing that could be the only answer to define these tests.

"I have no hypothesis on their motivations. All I have are the primary results. They reveal something remarkable. A quad strand genetic structure identical to traces collected from ancient ruins. Only one race is known to have this structure, the protheans." revealed Edi.

Miranda spun around to face the AI's avatar, "are you sure?"

"Yes Officer Lawson my calculations are correct."

"Wait I thought the protheans vanished 50,000 years ago. I cant believe this species still exists," said a confused Jacob.

"These are no longer protheans Mr. Taylor. Their genes show distinct signs of extensive genetic rewrite. The reapers have repurposed them to serve their needs," clarified Edi.

"They probably went through generations of genetic mutations during the Reaper's systematic process of eliminating the protheans." speculated Miranda.

"Mutate them?" Garrus asked even over the speakers, Miranda could hear the repulsion in his voice.

"Yes of course, they used these indoctrinated protheans to root out survivors who had hid from the reapers but these indoctrinated ones would have revealed the location of those hidden to the reapers," answered Shepard remembering what Virgil had told him on Ilos about the reapers slow process of eliminating an entire species, and how they had indoctrinated them to infiltrate bases of resistance.

"Clever." Grunt said.

"To lose your will and soul to betray your own people…No species should have to experience this." Thane said with a shake of his head.

"It doesn't matter what they use to be, they now work for the reapers and we have to stop them. Let's move out." Shepard said.

"Go ahead Shepard we have all the valuable information we can get," replied Miranda agreeing with his decision. She could see Shepard look back at the dead collector for a few seconds, before finally moving ahead.

* * *

The squad walked up a series of ramps before continuing down another dark corridor.

Leading them into a room full of discarded and empty pods and remnants of the collector's terminals.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Jacob said with a quick shudder.

"Afraid?" teased Grunt.

"No that cant be, I was sure that Cerberus taught their operatives better then that," added Garrus.

Jacob rolled his eyes, realizing it was a mistake to speak up about his own transgressions about this ship.

"I mean it is only a mysterious alien ghost ship Jacob? What is there to fear?" Shepard said joining in on the playful hazing.

"I will remember this." Jacob said softly to himself.

"I know I will be." Shepard said allowing the teasing because he knew that it was being done in good nature.

"I can only hear the stories escalating once we back on the Normandy, Cerberus operative Jacob Taylor had to be carried by Grunt, unable to handle the silence and spooky ship." Garrus said light heartedly.

All of the squad members laughed. It felt good to laugh; it helped release some of the tension that was building up in Shepard's mind ever since they stepped onto this ship.

"I am not carrying him." Grunt replied between his own chortles.

"Well even though he is with Cerberus we cant leave him." Thane noted joining in.

"It is up to the commander." Garrus replied.

"We are not leaving Jacob behind, think of the lackey that will replace him it will be some Cerberus stiff," answered Shepard patting Jacob on the back.

"I appreciate the order, Shepard" Jacob said with a smile who wasn't bothered being the attention of the joke.

"You mean like Lawson," said Grunt with a hearty laugh.

"I think we can make due with just one." Thane added softly.

The joking had allowed the squad to loosen up slightly; wandering aloud an empty, foreign ship was bound to make one nervous or anxious. The joking with one another only further strengthened the belief that the squad had grown into a core of friends.

"You do know that Officer Lawson can hear this conversation?" reminded Shepard lightly. He smiled picturing Miranda's reaction to the squad's playful banter at her expense.

"She is more then suitable at her task." Thane said correcting himself from his previous statement.

"Yea she is good in a fight especially with her biotics." Grunt acknowledged.

Shepard chuckled, a true Grunt apology, complimenting the insulted one's talents on the battlefield.

"I got a question, if you could throw one person from the Normandy out the airlock who would it be?" asked Grunt.

The squad laughed at the young Krogan's attempt to start a conversation.

"Grunt," Shepard said softly.

Grunt chuckled, "I wasn't serious battle master,"

* * *

Miranda couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she overheard the squad's conversation as they continued to go deeper into the ship. Miranda didn't even mind hearing her name being brought up, realizing that it was only banter, nothing to be taken to seriously.

"I don't understand, why would they want to leave Mr. Taylor behind? He is more the adequate at his position," asked Edi in her monotone voice.

"No Edi, they were only joking, they were not serious" answered Miranda with a smirk realizing that Edi thought the squad was serious with leaving Jacob behind.

"A joke? I didn't know one joked about death," Edi admitted.

"It eases the tension," Miranda said trying her best to rationalize a human feeling and action to an AI.

"So the Krogan isn't going to throw anyone out the airlock?" asked Edi curiously.

"Well ugh, we should maybe watch that." Joker said with a smirk.

Miranda chuckled, with a shake of her head at Joker.

"I take it you were joking Mr. Moreau?"

"Very good Edi, you catch on fast" complimented Joker.

Silence had fallen over the bridge, Miranda was watching the monitors particularly Shepard's she could hear that the squad was continuing to joke and laugh with each other. But the chatter wasn't coming in as clearly, Miranda didn't worry though it had tended to happen at certain parts of the ship, and on most missions. Miranda though couldn't help but relay her conversation with Shepard in the mess hall, which only happened less then twelve hours ago, a part of her wondered did she fail to act by not stopping Shepard or even admitting that she did have feelings for him.

Miranda groaned at the tumultuous drama between her and Shepard, which was foreseeable until this mission, was over, _**if they even made it out alive**_, Miranda noted dimly.

"Officer Lawson?" asked a sudden voice that startled Miranda.

Miranda turned around to see the smiling Yeoman Chambers standing behind her holding two cups.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I thought that you and Joker would want some coffee." Kelly apologized extending one of the cups to Miranda.

Miranda nodded her appreciation, before taking a sip.

"Did I hear coffee? Any chance you brought donuts?" Joker asked turning in his chair to face the Yeoman.

Kelly giggled before shaking her head, handing the other coffee to Joker.

"Oh just the way I like it, thanks." Joker said showing his approval.

"How is the squad?" asked Kelly noticing the monitors in front of Miranda.

"Have not run into anything yet," answered Miranda

"That is good," replied Kelly.

"Wait I have a hunch," Joker announced before turning back around in his chair, in which he began typing away at the terminal.

"Well I should let you guys get back to work." Kelly said leaving the cockpit.

"Thanks again Kelly," Miranda said sincerely.

Kelly turned and smiled before leaving.

"What do you mean Joker?" asked Miranda remembering Joker's last statement.

Joker didn't answer Miranda's question, "Edi can you run an analysis on the collector ship."

"What are you up to?" asked Miranda.

"Just following a hunch," answered Joker, looking up though he saw that Miranda didn't understand. "How many ships do you think the collectors have?"

Miranda shrugged, she had no idea they could have one or a hundred for all she knew they were all behind the Omega 4 relay.

"Exactly, what if this ship is more familiar then we realize." Joker said reading Miranda's confused expression.

Before Miranda could press Joker, Edi's results came in.

Joker looked over the results on his terminal for a few seconds, "Command. You have to hear this. On a hunch I asked Edi to run an analysis on this ship." Joker said.

"I compared the EM profile against data recorded by the original Normandy two years ago, they are an exact match," finished Edi.

With Edi's revelation, Miranda was able to realize that Joker's hunch was right on the money, revealing that this ship's primary mission seemed to be focusing on Shepard.

"The same ship dogging me for two years? Way beyond coincidence." Shepard noted dryly.

Miranda could tell that Shepard was taking this new information seriously; she could only hope that he was taking the necessary precautions. But knowing Shepard, Miranda was only worrying in vain.

"Something doesn't add up. Commander watch your back," Joker warned who to was uneasy about the results that Edi found.

"You think this ship has been tasked with monitoring Shepard?" Joker asked, swiveling his chair so that he can look at Miranda.

"I think that part is now obvious," answered Miranda slightly uneasy feeling a quick flutter in her stomach.

* * *

Shepard led the squad up another steep embankment, further up the slope which was supported by several columns that cut through the middle of the corridors.

"Seems like you have a fan." Garrus remarked teasingly while the squad continued to climb the embankment.

"Yea but I am pretty sure that this fan wont be as satisfied with a picture and an autograph like Conrad," replied Shepard.

Stepping out of the enclosed corridors, the squad was faced by an unbelievable sight. The ship opened up as far as the eye could see below and in front of them of more and more of those pods.

"This is ... big" Grunt said

"They could take every human in the terminus system and still not have enough to fill these pods," speculated Thane.

Miranda's voice crackled in their ears, "Then they will be targeting earth."

"Not if we stop them," Shepard said forcibly trying his best to keep his squad focused on the mission ahead of them.

"How do you even go about making something this big?" asked Jacob in awe.

"With a lot of help," answered Shepard.

"The reapers," mumbled Jacob.

"Appears to be."

Shepard led the squad down the narrow pathway, which hugged the wall. No one in the squad spoke, all of them were thinking about the possibility of the collectors invading earth to continue their heinous experiments. There were a series of ominously glowing pipes that lit up the path in front and behind them.

"Shepard there is a control panel on the platform ahead," reported Garrus

"Should be dead collectors, something is ...wrong," observed Grunt.

"I don't like this." Jacob said softly.

Shepard lowered his rifle approaching the control panel terminal, "Edi I am setting up a bridge between you and the collector's ship. See if you can get anything from these databanks," instructed Shepard his voice remained calm and focused.


	5. The Snare

** The Snare**

"Do you have it?" asked Miranda over her shoulder.

Joker didn't answer as he was typing at his terminal, securing the connection between the two ships.

Joker released a small smirk as several new windows opened up on the terminal. "We are in," Joker clapped his hands.

"Good," said Miranda though thrilled; she kept her voice neutral.

"Data mining in process," reported EDI

Numbers, words, symbols scrolled down all of the new windows while Edi continued to scan the new troves of information from the collector's databases. Suddenly one of the windows went to static. Then another and another, in seconds all of the monitors had turned to static before going black.

"Oh shit," Joker said.

"What? What is it?" asked Miranda suddenly turning around to see the terminal windows were becoming static.

Joker ignored her, before the last screen went to static, a red silhouette of a giant collector appeared before him. "Ugh that cant be good."

"Joker what is going on?" asked Miranda trying her best to keep her voice calm. Miranda spun around to face her own monitors, breathing a sigh of relief they were still all up.

"We are okay here what is going on?" asked Shepard calmly over the ship's speakers

"Major power surge. Everything went dark but we are back up now," answered Joker.

"Edi managed to divert the majority of the overload to non critical systems," reported Miranda.

* * *

The remainder of the squad hung back from Shepard and the terminal, still on the lookout.

Jacob raised his pistol, while a shadow lurked above them before crossing out of sight. "I don't think we are alone."

"Good." Grunt said raising his shotgun.

Garrus spun around his rifle raised, his talon on the trigger ready to fire but as he scanned above them, he saw no signs of any collectors.

"Are you sure you saw something?" asked Thane politely.

"I know what I saw," defended Jacob. "And it was definitely a collector."

"Shepard it was not a malfunction, this was a trap." Edi announced in her non-emotional tone.

"I should have figured." Shepard said with a shake of his head.

The platform shook from below, as the latchets that kept it in place unfastened and before any of the squad could even shout in confusion. The platform rocketed forward before leading them deeper and deeper into the collector's ship.

"We need a little help Edi." Shepard said while keeping his balance.

"I am having trouble maintaining connection. There is someone else in the system," answered EDI.

* * *

Miranda was trying not to panic but seeing the monitors in front of her, watching as the squad was being led deeper into the ship. "We need to do something, both the commander and the squad are in serious danger now!" said Miranda trying to keep calm

"Any suggestions?" asked Joker sarcastically.

Miranda's attentions on the monitors seeing Grunt and Jacob's cameras were shaking as she saw them fall onto the ground, neither of them able to keep the balance. Miranda saw Garrus's hand pull up Grunt, while Thane helped Jacob back to his feet.

The spiraling platform finally had come to a stop, attaching itself to an island turret deep in the collector ship, but all Miranda could see was nothing in all other directions.

"We got company," Shepard said dimly

Miranda spun around to Shepard's monitor to see for herself, and the commander was sadly right several platforms were propelling towards them. "We need to get them out of there, now!" Miranda shouted unable to keep her tone professional, unable to hide her anxiousness which she had been carrying for Shepard since he departed on this mission.

Joker was typing rapidly at his terminal, "we are trying but this other person isn't making it easy."

"Connection re-established I need to download before I can over ride any of their systems," Edi said calmly.

"Shepard?" Miranda asked softly.

"We heard," Shepard said.

In the silence that followed, Miranda wanted to admit her own feelings towards Shepard, which she had been unable to during the mess hall, she didn't care if the entire ship heard her confess to Shepard. _**Pull yourself together Lawson you are an XO; Shepard is depending on you to maintain leadership while he is away**_. The voice was a mix of Miranda's former cold Cerberus operative self, and her new self, which had been mostly shaped by her interactions with Shepard. All Miranda could do now was watch and trust in Shepard's skills to lead his squad out of another dangerous mission.

* * *

"In positions now," ordered Shepard.

Garrus and Thane immediately got down behind the furthest platform, resting their sniper rifles on the waist high wall; they took aim and fired at the incoming platform.

Both bullets found their marks as two collectors staggered off of the platform.

But the two platforms attached themselves onto the platform that they were standing on as the Collectors opened fire.

Shepard and Jacob ducked behind the nearest cover they could find.

"Remember to switch to incendiary ammo, lets watch these collectors burn," instructed Shepard releasing a small smirk before turning on his ammo upgrade with his rifle.

Jacob chuckled, "don't enjoy this to much commander."

"I am Krogan!" shouted Grunt unloading several rounds of his claymore shotgun into a defenseless Collector whose sappy blood sprayed onto the Krogan's armor. But Grunt didn't seem to mind. "Hehehehe."

Shepard rose out from behind the wall, his rifle spitting the incendiary ammo onto a collector, who hopped wildly out of cover, trying its best to douse the flames with its hands. A single bullet to the head by Garrus finished it's suffering.

A third platform attached the furthest away from the squad and to Shepard's disappointment it was a scion. An upgrade of the husks, it actually was several husks meshed together, with a powerful shock wave that can rip through any one's shields.

"Thane, Garrus take care of that Scion!" ordered Shepard.

Garrus and Thane simultaneously turned their sniper rifles towards the scion, whose low groans signaled that it was about to attack.

"Come on Jacob," Shepard instructed trying to find new cover. Shepard staying low and taking cover from the several waist high walls, moved to another platform with Jacob at his heals, just as they switched platforms. A deadly Scion wave erupted crashing into their previous position, the wall that they were hiding under exploded as debris shot out in all directions.

"Damn it! Take that damn thing out!" shouted Shepard slightly impatient but the scion's power caused Shepard to be concerned.

"What do you think I am doing," retorted Garrus, looking through his scope he found the ugly scion's head and unleashed several bullets into its head.

The scion groaned loudly before stumbling backwards and collapsing to the ground.

"Forty one percent complete," Edi announced.

"Speed it up Edi," said a tense Shepard noticing more platforms coming towards them.

"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL" announced a voice.

Shepard spun around to see a collector rising in the air, its arms outstretched as its form was being taken over. "Harbinger."

Grunt open fired on the possessed collector before it touched the ground.

Harbinger turned its attention on the pure Krogan who was not hiding behind cover. "YOU WILL FEEL THIS," unleashing a golden orb towards Grunt.

Grunt groaned before staggering backwards, his shields were off leaving him vulnerable for another attack which would surely do worst damage to the young krogan.

"Jacob get that damn Krogan to cover," ordered Shepard.

"You got it," Jacob remaining low went over to support Grunt.

Shepard leapt out of his cover, as his rifle began spitting out flaming bullets towards the collector general.

Harbinger turned around, "SHEPARD" taking several steps before the body coiled to the ground. "YOU HAVE PROVEN NOTHING."

"More collectors on our right they are flanking us," reported Thane.

Shepard turned around to see another platform attaching itself to the one that Jacob and Grunt were on, who boldly both opened fire, killing one collector with a few shots while the others dove for cover.

"Shepard behind!" warned Garrus as a platform attached itself right next to Shepard's.

Shepard immediately dove for cover as the collectors unleashed a wave from their collector cannon which fired a golden beam, tearing chunks off the wall that Shepard was behind.

Shepard slid his rifle back into his holster, and grabbed his own collector's gun, keeping low to the ground; he went to the edge of the wall and opened fire. A golden beam was discharged from the cannon, hitting one of the collector's squarely in the chest, blasting off of his feet and off of the platform. "Yea I got one of those too bastards"

"Eighty four percent done," EDI announced.

"EDI get us out of here now!" said Shepard trying his best to keep his voice calm but he failed.

"I am simultaneously fighting collector's firewalls in over 8,000 nodes. I am tasked to capacity," replied EDI.

Shepard leaned against one of the walls, he was pretty sure that he would be rather be fighting firewalls right now then being pinned down by collectors and husks.

* * *

Miranda watched helplessly on the monitors more and more collectors entering the fight, and though she just watched as Thane sniped one, she kept the primary of her attention on Shepard's while systematically checking on his and the other vitals. She was trying to relax her mind, but she felt so helpless, all she could do was watch as the man she started to care for continuing to be attacked by those damn aliens.

One of the terminals began flashing red, which meant that the squad members shields were failing, Miranda spun around to see that it was Jacob's. Miranda looked onto his monitor as it went to static.

"Jacob? Do you copy?" Miranda said nervously.

Jacob groaned but he didn't copy.

"Haha you broke their precious camera," Grunt commented.

"I am fine Miranda just resting," Jacob joked.

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief knowing that only the camera was broken and not her friend. Miranda turned off Jacob's s monitor, not wanting to stare at the static.

Miranda could listen to Thane's prayers before every round of fire, Garrus's curses while he was reloading a new clip, Grunt's laughing while he shot the head clean off one collector, and Shepard's tense but powerful voice continue to instruct his squad on taking different positions and attacks.

Miranda couldn't believe how calm he seemed on the monitor, she could see him crouching over behind one wall from Grunt's monitor. Miranda wondered was this a glimpse of how Shepard led the civilians of Elysium during the blitz, when they had been attacked so suddenly just like in this case. It was a true skill indeed she thought, to rally those around you under the most difficult times but Miranda has been serving under Shepard for several missions, and each time she couldn't help but be impressed by his charisma.

* * *

"I am drawing up a barrier." Jacob shouted as his body glowed from his biotics. Jacob turned around, using his biotics to lift up several collectors up from there hiding positions.

A laughing Grunt shot each one of them down. Grunt towered over one of the dead collector's lowered his shotgun and fired, plastering the collector's blood all over his face and armor. Grunt only laughed before winking at Jacob thanking him for the assist.

"I think you enjoy this to much." Jacob said.

"One left," said Thane.

"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL."

"Of course it would be him," Shepard grumbled taking a risk and peering over the wall to see harbinger jump over a wall, approaching him.

"Thane use warp, try to disrupt his own shields," instructed Shepard.

A blue biotic blast rocked harbinger who stumbled for a moment but continued before firing his own golden orbs at Thane and Garrus.

Grunt had his claymore raised, unloading several concussive shots.

Harbinger staggered again momentarily, "THIS IS TRUE POWER," taunted the possessed collector continuing his approach towards the commander.

Several grains of incendiary bullets splattered onto the collector from Jacob's pistol.

The collector's body ignited on fire before crumpling onto the ground.

The squad was alone and Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. "Fall in."

"Over already?" asked a disappointed Grunt.

"Grunt, we are in the middle of a collector ship, I am sure we will meet a few more," replied Garrus.

Grunt laughed smashing his hands together.

"All good Shepard," Jacob said slapping a new clip into his pistol.

"Just like old times Shepard." Garrus remarked fondly shouldering his rifle.

"Shepard you must manually reestablish my link to the command console." Instructed EDI.

Shepard approached the greenish glowing command console after knowing that his squad were accountable and all right. Shepard brought up his omni-tool and typing away at it, reconnecting the link.

Edi's avatar appeared onto the console, "I have regained control of the platform Shepard."

* * *

Joker raised his fist, "way to go Edi."

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down Edi," replied the thankful Shepard.

Miranda could hear that his breathing was heavy as he spoke.

"I always work at optimal capacity," replied Edi.

If Miranda didn't know better she was sure that Edi was bragging about her skills.

"Did you get what we needed?" asked Shepard.

"I found data that would help us successfully navigate the omega 4 relay," answered Edi.

"Mission accomplished," Miranda said softly, glad to hear that Shepard and the squad were not risking their lives for nothing.

"I also found the Turian distress call that served as a lure to this trap. The collectors were the source. It is unusual."

"What do you mean EDI?" asked a confused Shepard.

"Turian emergency channels have secondary encryption. It is present but corrupted in this message. It is not possible that the Illusive man would believe this distress call was genuine," revealed Edi.

Miranda nearly fell out of her seat at this revelation, spinning around to face both Edi and Joker who looked just as shocked, as his mouth hung open.

"Why are you so sure?" asked Shepard.

Miranda was surprised at how calm his voice sounded, and how his discipline taught him never to jump to conclusions.

"Because I found the anomaly wit h Cerberus protocols. He wrote them," answered EDI

"He knew it was a trap? But why would he send us into a trap?" Joker asked while turning his gaze on Miranda as if she knew about this.

But she didn't, Miranda had been completely in the dark about this, and she couldn't understand why if this was true, why he would risk Shepard's life so carelessly after all he invested into reviving him. "There must be an explanation," Miranda said

"Miranda is right, now is not the time to point fingers." Shepard agreed.

"Cerberus is not known for keeping faith," reminded Thane his raspy voice over the speakers only intensifying.

Several instruments on Joker's terminal began beeping and lighting up.

"Joker?" asked Miranda nervously.

"OH-oh commander we have another problem. The collector ship is powering up. You need to get out of there before their weapon's come online. I am not losing another Normandy." Joker reported.

"I am sure you also don't want to lose another commander," joked Shepard.

"Edi can you do anything to slow them down?" asked Miranda trying not to panic while the collector ship was powering up, and her commander and half their squad were still stuck within its walls.

"I do not have full control of their systems. I will do what I can sending coordinates for shuttle extraction commander". Edi answered.

* * *

"Come on lets move," Shepard said.

"It is never a dull moment with you commander," joked Jacob.

"You should have been around during the Saren days," replied Garrus.

"More collectors to kill. Hehehehe, I think I can manage." Grunt said.


	6. Repercussions

**Author's note: **I appreciate the reviews, I am glad that people are enjoying the story, here is the second to last chapter. I am not totally satisfied with it, I will probably add some more substance to it, but i still hope you guys enjoy the read. If you haven't reviewed please do so, comments, questions, criticisms as long as they are respectful, i do not mind. BTW I should probably have the last chapter up as early as tonight but most possibly tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again.

**Repercussions**

Miranda kept her eyes peeled to Shepard's terminal while periodically checking on the other squad's vitals, she wasn't paying attention to Edi who was giving instructions to Shepard on how to exit the ship. Only a few minutes passed before the squad bumped into another round of collectors, the fighting was intense but the collectors were not as determined and were sloppy, Miranda was pleased to see the squad easily to pick the collectors apart in a few seconds.

When the last collector fell, the squad continued through identical corridors walking down a steep ramp which was mired with columns, and more chest high walls, at the bottom of ramp were two separate doors. But before the squad was even half way down the ramp, the door on the left opened suddenly revealing numerous husks that charged the squad.

Thane and Jacob used a combination of their biotics, quickly neutralizing the husk threat before any of them got into any real danger.

Edi continued to relay instructions while Shepard and the rest of the squad went through another door that Edi had been able to hack into.

* * *

Shepard and his squad entered the corridor, smoke trailing from the barrels of their rifles and pistols, waiting for them were a swarm of the husks. Zombies glowing blue, they were once alive, before being turned into indoctrinated servants of the reapers. Their only humanity that was left was their bodies, but even those had been tampered with.

"More husks." Grunt cheered before blasting a husk's torso in front of him, the husk was cleanly split in two. Its upper half still groaning, while his arms flailed in the air. Grunt lowered his claymore to the husk's temple, and pulled the trigger.

Shepard grunted as several husks began clawing at his shields and armor. "Get back!" Shepard shot one of the husk's head's clean off, but more enveloped the commander punching and clawing him. Shepard was still struggling to keep these blue demons at bay, punching one husk with the butt of his rifle before spinning his gun around unleashing a deadly spray of bullets into the torsos and chests into the crowd of husks.

Several of the husks groaned as Thane and Jacob combined their biotic prowess causing the remainder of the husks that had been swarming their commander to float harmlessly in the air.

With a gleeful Grunt down below blasting as many as he could, while Garrus picked off the rest with his sniper rifle.

Shepard tripped one of the husks, which fell onto his back, Shepard smashed his boot into the husk's throat with a loud crunch.

A husk grabbed the commander's shoulders, Shepard thrusted his shoulder into its face. The husk stumbled backward, Shepard spun around rifle raised to finish it, but a bullet entered the back of the husk's head, exploding out of it's face splashing the commander with its blue blood, the husk fell down dead.

"Your welcome commander." Garrus yelled with a friendly wave.

"The bullet almost hit me," observed Shepard, wiping the husk blood from his visor.

"It would have just been absorbed by your shields."

Shepard smirked at how Garrus casually addressed an accidentally friendly fire with no worry, or concern.

"Commander watch out, Abominations!" warned Jacob.

Abominations were the evolved form of the husks, glowing red instead of blue, and if you didn't kill them cleanly in a shot or two, they would explode sending burning liquid which would eat through your shields in seconds before burning your flesh.

Shepard turned around to see a handful of them running towards him, "Just what this party needed." Shepard raised his rifle and fired grouping his bullets towards the nearest abomination hitting it squarely in the chest it fell on its knees before exploding, knocking two more into the wall.

Grunt unloaded several rounds of his claymore onto one of the remaining abominations causing it to explode, its burning liquid splattered in all directions.

Grunt and Shepard jumped behind a chest high wall to avoid the liquid. Grunt was chortling, turning to his battle master with a wide grin.

"Next time Grunt, lets not get that close," Shepard suggested.

"But that's half the fun" argued Grunt.

Shepard only shook his head; clearly he and Grunt had different definitions of fun.

"You guys can come out, we got them all" observed a smirking Jacob as he, Thane, and Garrus approached.

"Ha! Shepard and I dealt with most of them, while you guys stayed back" Grunt snorted standing up.

"Did you shoot them all from hiding behind this wall?" teased Garrus.

"You must have been to far away turian with your rifle to actually see any of the fighting." Grunt replied jokingly before patting Garrus on the back.

Shepard stood up, dusting himself off, "no time to argue about kills, we still have to get out of here before this ship is fully operational."

"Lead the way Shepard." Thane said shouldering his sniper rifle.

"Look there is our shuttle. That is the way we came in," observed Garrus.

* * *

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief, when she heard Garrus's sighting of the shuttle, it mean that they were almost there, they were close to safety. Miranda wouldn't say it out loud but she was nervous while watching the squad proceed not because of the lack of their skills, but because they were in the middle of a collector's ship, being lured by a trap, and until she saw all of them back onto the Normandy especially Shepard. Miranda's heart leapt into her throat at the following reports.

"Damn it! They are entrenched!" shouted Shepard angrily.

"Strong resistance." Jacob noted.

"Shepard get down!" shouted Garrus angrily.

"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL."

Miranda's heart was beating faster and faster as she watched in horror, a collector right in front of Shepard became possessed by Harbinger.

Shepard was out in the open; there was nowhere for him to hide.

"YOUR FORM IS WEAK!" Harbinger unleashed a deadly glowing golden orb at Shepard.

Shepard shouted loudly, and then his monitor went to static.

Miranda had leapt almost out of her seat from the harbinger attack, when she watched his orb go right at Shepard's camera. Miranda quickly realizing that she was in no danger, she composed herself hoping no one noticed her reaction. Miranda turning back to the monitors to her disbelief to see she had lost picture on Shepard's camera, "Shepard?" asked Miranda softly turning her attention to his vitals and to her horror; his heart was barely beating.

"Shepard has been hit." Garrus said.

"Grunt take down that damn harbinger!" shouted Jacob.

"Get Shepard!" Garrus ordered

"This is Miranda Lawson what is going on? Do you copy? What is Shepard's position?" Miranda asked she could feel her heart in her throat, her fingers were trembling at her side. This couldn't be happening, their night in the mess hall felt like an eternity.

For the next few seconds Miranda got no reply as she continued to peer at each one of the other terminals hopeful to find any image of Shepard to comfort her aching heart but all she could see were charging husks and firing collectors.

"What is Shepard's condition?" asked Miranda again hopeful for a response.

"Shepard is down! I repeat Shepard is down," answered Garrus.

Shepard's pale face appeared simultaneously across all of the three remaining monitors, as the squad was huddled around their commander. Shepard's eyes were closed, he looked to be in peace, Miranda without even thinking reached out her hand to the monitor, trying to touch Shepard's face but the image was lowered and what Miranda saw made her want to shriek, feeling her stomach lurch.

Shepard's armor had been completely ripped open exposing flesh and bone as blood was pouring out from his wound.

"Jacob apply some medi-gel, Grunt you going to need to carry him?" Garrus ordered. Taking command of the situation.

"Is he alive?" Miranda asked while peering at his vitals all of them were slowing by the second.

"Barely," answered Garrus.

"Get to the shuttle, I will alert Chakwas and the medical team." Miranda ordered trying her best to find her voice and strength to take command to save the squad from this trap.

Miranda typed fervently on another terminal trying her best to rid the image of Shepard's wounds out of her head, as we well as the emotions she found herself becoming more and more entangled with. "Dr. Chakwas this is the Executive Officer Miranda Lawson, assemble your medical team and head to the cargo hold. The squad's shuttle should be arriving soon, Shepard is severely injured. I repeat commander Shepard is injured."

"Of course we are on our way." Chakwas's voice was not the usual warm or comforting it was confused but obedient at the news that she had just been told.

Miranda lowered her head wanting to cry; she could feel tears swelling in her eyes.

"Miranda I know that this is not a good time but the collector vessel is powering up their guns." Joker interjected.

Miranda wiped the tears with the back of her arm careful not to direct attention to herself. "We have to wait for the squad," snapped Miranda her teary eyes on the terminal in front of her. Miranda could see more husks charging the depleted squad as they fought valiantly trying to push through.

Grunt amazingly was still able to fire his claymore while carrying Shepard. _**Hurry up, hurry up**_ thought Miranda impatiently watching the screen hoping she could push the fast forward button.

"We are out of time Miranda we need to go now!" Joker said turning on the Normandy's systems.

"Damn it Joker! We are not leaving them," replied an impatient Miranda.

"If we don't go were all going to die." defended Joker

Miranda was about to give Joker a direct order when to her relief she saw the Kodiak shuttle appear on the remaining three monitors.

"We are in the shuttle," reported Garrus.

The lights on the collector's ship light up in a series of flashes. Before directing a barrage of their golden beam towards the Normandy.

The Normandy weaved out of the last shot, missing it by feet.

"I cant dodge them forever Edi get us out of here." Joker said.

"Specify a destination?"

"Anywhere but here!" shouted Joker and Miranda together.

"Shuttle is in."

"We have intercepted Shepard's body, he is being transmitted to the med-bay." Chakwas said her voice echoed in the cockpit.

Miranda didn't have time to be relieved, they still had a collector vessel behind them, and they were sitting ducks out here in open space.

"Very well engaging mass effect core." Edi announced

The stars in the view port began to blur and the Normandy disappeared.

* * *

As soon as Miranda knew they were safe, she got out of her seat, walking out of the cockpit and towards the elevator. It took all of Miranda's composure to keep herself from crying in front of the crew, Miranda ignored their whispers and their questions as she passed. She had more pressing matters to attend to, stepping into the elevator, as soon as the doors closed. Miranda slid on the elevator wall, hugging her knees as she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks, in this private moment Miranda wept and mourned for the man that she grew to care for, and possibly even loved.

The elevator beep's signaled that she arrived at deck 3. Miranda jumped to her feet wiping the tears from her face with the back of her sleeve, clasping her hands behind her back. Transfixing her face, to hide all of the pain and hurt she felt, she walked out of the elevator and towards the Med-bay where much of the crew had gathered, conversing nervously to each other, all of them trying to catch a glimpse of their commander and to see his condition for themselves.

At the approaching Miranda, the crew parted to allow the XO to pass, many standing erect and didn't even acknowledge them as the med bay doors opened and she stepped could see footprints in blood leading towards the furthest table, where commander Shepard was laying with both Dr. Chakwas and Mordin attending to him.

Jacob was sitting on one of the beds, while one of the junior medical assistants were tending to his wounds, he grimly nodded at Miranda's appearance.

Garrus was standing with his back turn, his arms crossed, his attention fixed on his commander and friend.

"Garrus step back." Chakwas warned.

"How is he?" demanded Garrus impatiently ignoring the doctor's warning.

"He will require surgery." answered Chakwas her tone just as impatient.

"Ribs broken, organs exposed and bruised, amount of blood loss substantial." Mordin listed out loud.

"He is going to make it right?" asked Garrus.

"We cant operate on him, with you pestering us with questions," snapped Chakwas it was clear she was tense with the situation in trying to heal Shepard but having Garrus standing over asking her questions made her snap.

Garrus waved his hands, clearly frustrated turned around to see Miranda standing in front of him. Her eyes though were on the bloody footprints of a Turian and a krogan. "The Med-gel wore off." Garrus commented.

The turian's words caused Miranda to turn her attention on Garrus who was looking at her closely. Miranda though didn't speak right away, trying her best to catch a glimpse of Shepard's body as it was being worked on.

Garrus's mandibles twitched curiously, noticing that Miranda's eyes were red and puffy, was that because she had been crying? Garrus wasn't sure; he wasn't exactly an expert on human emotions and reactions.

"How is he?" asked Miranda trying her best to keep any personal emotion out of her tone.

Garrus shrugged, "they wont know until after surgery, it looks like you are in charge."

"This is Shepard's ship, not mine." Miranda replied honestly.

"Shepard is tough, you should know you did put him back together, I am sure in the end, he will just get another scar to add to his collection." Garrus commented trying his best to lighten the mood.

Miranda wasn't sure if Garrus truly believed what he said, but she did appreciate his gesture in trying to lighten the mood. "Thank you Garrus."

"Any time, I will be in the battery, maybe some calibrations will be able to distract me until the doctors update us on his condition." Garrus said walking past Miranda, he acknowledged Jacob with a pat on the knee before leaving the Med bay.

Miranda stood where she was, her mind replaying the intimate talk in the mess hall that she shared with Commander just hours ago. Her heart reminded Miranda of the new feelings of warmth that she felt when she was around Shepard. Frustrated Miranda left the Med bay, going into her office, she locked the door before collapsing on her bed, where she cried uncontrollably from all the pain and aches that ravaged her mind, heart and body.


	7. A New Direction

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this story, a bit sad to see it end. I appreciate the positive feedback, I am glad see that people did enjoy this story, if you have not reviewed, feel free to comment, criticize, compliment, just stay respectful, you can also pm me. I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**A New Direction**

Miranda's fingers clenched into a fist at her side, an involuntary instinct that she culminated when she was getting angry and ready to call up on her biotics. Her finger rubbed up against the trigger, as she pulled her pistol up in the face of her only friend growing up. "Then I guess you are the only loose end Niket" Miranda's voice was dark and menacing.

"No wait Miranda," Shepard said suddenly grabbing Miranda's arm and forcing her to pull down her pistol.

Miranda fought off his grip, she didn't want to hear Shepard, she just wanted to finish this. "Let go of me Shepard."

"You don't want to do this Miranda," Shepard said his eyes staring into hers.

For a moment Miranda looked from him to Niket, her mind racing with emotions, and frustrations, as the perfect human specimen with the most sophisticated training, education, genetics that money could buy, and now she found herself unable to make a decision, let alone speak. But something in Shepard's eyes and in his calm words, brought warmth to her body and heart, which allowed Miranda to keep her pistol lowered, he was right, she couldn't kill her friend.

* * *

"Look, there she is. Look how happy she is with her family" Miranda said stepping out of the elevator seeing her sister. Miranda was trying her best to fight back tears "we should go."

"Don't you want to speak to her?" asked Shepard sincerely.

Miranda shook her head, "No that would only complicate things for her. Oriana has a chance to live a normal life, I cant ruin that because of my own selfish desires," dismissed Miranda, she could feel his touch on her elbow, it caused her arm to quiver.

"Would it really hurt her, to know that she has a sister out there who loves her?" Shepard asked softly into her ear.

"Well, yea but," Miranda stuttered.

"Go speak to her. We will wait for you here," Shepard encouraged.

Miranda hesitated only for a moment, but looking back at Shepard's encouraging smile, which was more then enough for Miranda to convince her that she had to speak to her sister.

* * *

"Miss. Lawson, Miss. Lawson."

Miranda groaned, a groggy Miranda rose her head from her bed to see, Edi's avatar. It took Miranda a few seconds to remember what had happened with Shepard and the collector ship which caused Miranda to instantly jump up from her bed, shaking any grogginess. "How is Shepard?"

"Stable," answered Edi. "The surgery was successful and Commander Shepard should be back at command in a few hours."

Miranda breathed a heavy sigh of relief, "that is good, how long was I out?"

"Six hours."

_**Six hours? **_Thought a surprised Miranda. "Where is Shepard now, can I see him?"

"Negative, Dr. Chakwas has refused all visitors for the commander, not wanting to upset the stitches or the painkillers that are in Shepard's system."

Miranda sighed, disappointed that she couldn't see Shepard yet, but still very relieved to hear that he was going to make it.

"Miss. Lawson?"

"Yes Edi?" asked Miranda dragging a comb through her hair, trying her best to make herself presentable after a lackluster block of sleep.

"The Illusive man has been trying to set up a link with the Normandy for the last hour."

"I understand, patch him through. I will be up in the Briefing room in ten minutes."

"Understood, logging you out Miss. Lawson."

Miranda had more then a few words to say to the man who she had admired for years, how could he deliberately trick Shepard into going into that ship. It had been a trap from the beginning and he didn't seem to care at all, as long as got the results he wanted. Miranda groaned, she was doing it again, she was coming into conflict with her former Cerberus operative who worshiped the Illusive man, and the amiable, new perspective XO of the Normandy.

* * *

Miranda walked into the briefing room, entering the scanner, as her image was broken down and digitalized to the Illusive Man's base.

Sitting behind his desk, dragging a cigarette was the head of Cerberus. "I was suspecting Shepard."

"Shepard is unavailable," answered Miranda _**because you led him into a trap**_ she thought.

"Is that so?" asked the illusive man, his face stayed in the shadows.

"Yes he should be back up in a few hours," said Miranda through gritted teeth.

"I hope his injuries are nothing to severe, there is still much that needs to be accomplished if he wants to beat the collectors," commented the Illusive man only taking a break to drag his cigarette. There was no remorse in his tone, he spoke purely casually as if he had not hand in Shepard's injury.

Miranda was about to speak but the illusive man waved his hand, silencing her before he spoke. "Why is that I got my report from Edi, and not my head Cerberus operative? I don't need you to start getting sloppy now when so much is clearly at stake, Miranda."

Miranda clenched her fists at her side, but she kept her face composed and her stare directed at the illusive man.

He chuckled at the reaction he saw from Miranda, "If I didn't know any better Miranda, I would have to believe that your time with the commander has changed you."

_**More then you know**_ Miranda thought. "I thought you would sound more pleased, admitting yourself that Shepard was the best humanity had to offer, as a leader and soldier but yet you sound disappointed."

"His skills in battle are worthy to be honored by all races, but his motives often get clouded in politics, saving the council, allowing to be reinstated by them after they tried so hard to dismiss his claims, it was embarrassing to read the reports." Ranted the illusive man dipping his cigarette butt into the ashtray on his seat.

Miranda stayed silent, allowing her years of being a Cerberus operative to take over, and not the newly emotional Miranda that has just revealed herself in the last few weeks. "Is that why you let him and his squad walk into a trap, to teach him a lesson about being naive? I must say none of us saw it coming, especially after all the money you invested in him, this ship, this crew to lead him into a deliberate trap," the words left Miranda before she could stop herself, she was clearly angry at him from withholding information and they got lucky that Shepard wasn't worse off, or the squad.

"Shepard knows the risks before entering every mission miss. Lawson this one was no different."

"Just tell me was it worth it?" asked Miranda.

"As a matter of fact it was, the mission was quite successful. Miranda you need to stay focused on the big picture, and less focused on Shepard," commented the Illusive man.

Her years of training in negotiations helped her pick up on people's tones and hidden meanings, and she was sure the illusive man was clearly hinting at something between her and the commander. "I thought my job was to watch and monitor him."

"It is, not to sleep with him," the illusive man said bluntly.

Miranda's fingernails dug into her palms, as her fists tightened, but she was to consumed by her own anger at the Illusive man's accusations and bluntness, he spoke it as if it were a fact.

"Miranda Lawson is the XO on my ship, and I wont tolerate her being spoken to in such a disrespectful way." Shepard said appearing beside Miranda so suddenly that Miranda jumped as if she just saw a ghost.

"Shepard, you shouldn't be-" began Miranda ready to protest.

"Officer Lawson please assemble the squad, I need to speak with your boss privately," instructed Shepard calmly, his eyes on the Illusive man who hid behind the shadows.

"Of course sir," Miranda found herself saying after remaining silent for a few seconds, still trying to get over the fact that Shepard had awaken and was moving hours before he was suppose to.

"Shepard, I didn't think you would be up so soon," the illusive man spoke casually, he didn't look surprised at all to see the commander before him, it was as if he was expecting him to show up.

Shepard didn't reply, looking back to see that Miranda was staring at him open mouthed, she seemed lost for words and glued in place, "the squad Miranda."

Miranda nodded, shaking herself from her stupor and walked out of the illusive man's room, past the scanners, reappearing in the briefing room. Still remembering his words as he defended her from her boss, it was just like Shepard to defend his crew but remembering his orders, she left the briefing room, to rally up the squad wondering how he slipped past the doctor, and how mad Chakwas was discovering that the Normandy's commander had broken his bed rest and was back in charge of the ship.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the squad shuffled into the briefing room all of them surprised to see Shepard waiting for them even though Miranda had told them that it was the commander's orders, none of them had been expecting to see him back on his feet so soon from his injuries.

"Your one tough son of a bitch, sir." Jacob said.

"I hope you whipped the Illusive man good Shepard." Jack said clearly supporting the option.

"Some things never change Shepard, like following Chakwas's orders." Tali said with a giggle remembering their old fights against Saren.

"Battle master I am most pleased to see you up and ready for action."

"I must have miscalculated the painkillers that I prescribed to you Shepard, I thought I gave you enough of them which would have stopped a charging krogan," ranted Mordin.

"It is good to see that my prayers to the goddess of healing were answered," noted Thane.

"Shepard you look no worse then usual," observed Garrus, his mandibles twitched into a smirk.

"The room is yours commander," said Miranda, inwardly smiling yearning to return command of the ship back over to the only man who was up to the task.

Shepard stayed silent for a moment, smiling from the wave of jokes, support, and taunts that he got from his squad but after all were finished. Shepard cleared his throat, "first things first, I wish to offer my thanks to my squad, who were able to not only carry my dead weight out of the ship, they were able to fight off the collectors while their commander lay unconscious and still protect me. I appreciate it guys."

"It wouldn't be right Shepard, leaving you there," Jacob said with a smirk referring to their earlier conversation on the ship.

"I would never leave you behind battle master."

"I never turn my back on an ally."

"It's the least I can do Shepard, you've saved my turian ass on several occasions, now I only owe you what ten more."

"Secondly I wish to speak my gratitude to our XO Miranda Lawson who was able to lead this crew through the crisis, and was able to handle the hellish situation with true vigor," Shepard said.

Miranda lowered her head, forcing herself not to blush, and to simply give a modest smile and shake of her head, but when her eyes met Shepard's seeing that he spoke sincerely, and gratefully, a warm sensation spread through her body.

"Again I must give my thanks to the best helmsman that the galaxy knows. Joker you pulled my ass out of the fire again."

"Yea just make sure the medal is gold and the plaque is big, when you recommend me of course," Joker brazenly said over the loudspeaker.

"And lastly to Edi, who was able to download all the information we needed, while also saving us from certain capture," Shepard said.

Edi's avatar appeared, "I was only following my programming."

Shepard nodded, "Alright enough of the pleasantries lets get down to the mission, Edi."

"The Omega 4 relay works on a friend, foe system, friends are allowed passage through while foes are utterly obliterated en route."

"We could have expected as much," commented Tali.

"Yes, if we were to install the Iff relay into the Normandy, theoretically we would be able to safely pass through the relay," Edi finished.

"And take out the collectors," Jacob said with a serious head nod.

"Where are we going to get this iff relay, I doubt that Omega or the citadel markets sell them?" asked Garrus dryly.

"A derelict reaper was found orbiting a brown dwarf, a Cerberus team went in to investigate, it has been confirmed that we can install this reaper's Iff into our systems. It would take time but not to long," added Edi.

"What's the catch?" asked a suspicious Jack.

"They lost contact with the Cerberus team," answered Shepard.

"Figures." Jack said with a roll of her eyes.

"So is that where we are going Shepard?" asked Grunt.

Shepard shook his head, "no not yet, there is still much to do, we need upgrades installed and I don't want to enter this reaper blind, I want our squad at full strength. Joker?"

"Yes commander?"

"Plot a course for Ilium, we have a justicar to pick up."

"Plotting course now commander."

"Squad dismissed, when we are closer to Ilium I will inform you who will be going planet-side with me," instructed Shepard.

Jack, and Mordin were the first ones out of the briefing room, Mordin heading back to his lab while Jack went back down below deck.

Grunt patted Shepard on the back firmly, he seemed very pleased that Shepard was back on his feet. "Battle master."

"Hey Thane, I didn't get to say it earlier, but good shooting on the ship," Jacob complimented. The former alliance soldier and the retired assassin were following Grunt out of the briefing room.

"No need to mention it Mr. Taylor I was only doing what I was brought on board to do."

"Yes I suppose but that doesn't mean, that I should have gave you the bullshit about your prior history."

"What is in the past stays in the past," comforted Thane.

* * *

Miranda wanted to speak with Shepard but seeing him talking with Garrus and Tali, she decided that she could wait as she silently stepped out of the briefing room, unable to help but feel slightly jealous about the close kinship that Shepard had with Tali and Garrus.

Miranda discreetly waited outside the briefing room for fifteen minutes before Shepard,Tali and Garrus finally stepped out laughing from a joke or a story, Miranda wasn't sure which.

Tali and Garrus headed towards the armory not even noticing Miranda who had been standing on the other corridor which led to the tech lab.

"Miranda," said a startled Shepard who nearly bumped into her.

"Sorry commander, I didn't mean to scare you," Miranda said trying her best to hide an amused smile.

"No I just wasn't expecting your audience in the corridor," Shepard replied.

"How are you?" asked Miranda sincerely.

"I am fine, Dr. Chakwas is displeased that I am back on deck, but well there are some perks to being commander," Shepard joked.

Miranda smiled, "I just… I just wanted to say it is good to see you back on your feet especially after seeing the attack and the injury looked so severe." Miranda was inwardly screaming at herself unable to believe how she was ranting, how she sounded like an idiot but to her relief Shepard only smiled.

"I appreciate your concern Lawson, you did good on deck, I am satisfied if the occasion called for it, you would be than able to take control of this ship," complimented an honest Shepard.

"I am sure I would have to secure Jack first," Miranda joked.

Shepard chuckled, "humanely."

"Of course." Miranda said chuckling, before she could stop herself Miranda pushed up on her toes, allowing her lips to graze against his cheeks. "Commander" she said before walking off _**Oh Miranda what are you doing?**_ She thought entering the tech lab.

Shepard stood in the corridor, his fingers gently touching where his XO had kissed him, making sure that he didn't just imagine it. _**She is not really an Ice Queen after all**_ Shepard thought, and remembering of the business that he needed to attend to he walked into the command deck where he received warm smiles and hearty salutes from his crew who were more then happy seeing their commander back on his feet, and ready to lead them forward on their mission.


End file.
